


A Touch Of Magic Sickness

by Laurenathalasa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banter, Emotion magic, Healer Patton, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Magic Husbands, Merlin Inspired, Prince Roman, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, dying virgil, healer logan, non con, only mentioned - Freeform, sorry virgil, tw non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenathalasa/pseuds/Laurenathalasa
Summary: When Patton and Logan stumble upon a dying boy radiating magic one night in the forest, how could they know it would turn into this?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to write fanfiction in 2015... but quarantine gave me tonnes of free time so here I am again! On a different site! In a different fandom! Let's do it! And- Oh my god Thomas finally posted are you kidding me! Okay guys enjoy!! I'm off to go watch the new video!

The night was warm and romantic- it wrapped around the two of them with open arms. In the trees around them, little sprites jumped into the air and danced to their own tune. Every so often, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan, and tried to pull him into dancing with him, but Logan found he couldn’t allow himself to be pulled into it. The air was thick with magic.

There were at the outskirts of the forest, and even being this close made Logan’s hair stand on end.

While he watched Patton press his hands against dying trees and flowers, breathing new life into them, Logan found he couldn’t help but look over their shoulders. What had started at first as just a nice, romantic walk together had turned quickly into another instance where Logan felt his heart could beat out of his chest.

“What if someone sees you?”

Patton just smiled sweetly,

“They won’t! You’re on watch, aren’t you? You won’t let anyone see!” 

He was right about that at least.

So Patton went about his business, shaking hands with sprites and accepting gifts of little leaves from fairies whose broken wings he had healed.

In the darkness, his power was beautiful. Bright, glowing blue lights emitted like little fireflies from his hands, and spread into whatever he happened to be healing in that second, which, every time Logan dared to look, always seemed to be something new.

He smiled even as he heart threatened to exit his chest out of fear. Patton’s good heart would be the end of the both of them.

*

It was on their way back to the castle that Patton heard it. A rustle in the undergrowth, some sound of some creature clawing it’s way out of the forest. First just a whisper, then growing into a crashing, foreboding sound getting ever closer.

“Logan!” Patton whispered.

“What is it?”

Patton set his lips tightly together. There was no smile there.

“Get behind me!”

“What—”

“Please!”

Logan did as he was told, but took his sword out to defend the both of them. The blade extended far in front of Patton, even as Patton held up his hands to fight.

It emerged from the shadows beyond the trees in the forest slowly. Hacking, coughing, gasping. Then, just within the sight of the two of them, a small silhouette collapsed to the ground, and moved no more.

“What is that?” Logan asked, squinting.

“It’s a boy!” Shouted Patton, and ran for him.

“Wait!” Shouted Logan, even as he ran after him.

“We have to help him!”

Patton was on the boy in seconds, and rolled him over onto his back.

The boy was skinny, and pale, wrapped all in black robes- his cloak was covered in patches and dried blood. Patton ripped the boy’s cloak from his shoulders.

“Ah!” He shouted, and grabbed his hand to his chest.

“What happened?” Asked Logan, trying to reach for Patton’s hand from the other side of the boy.

“He’s so hot… I think he burnt my hand…”

“That’s not possible.” Logan frowned.

“Magic. It has to be.” Said Patton.

The boy whimpered between them both, and scratched at his arms. Logan raised the fabric of his robes, only to find his pale skin covered in burns.

“What is this?” Asked Patton, “My magic isn’t like this,”

“I don’t know… We’ll have to take him back to the castle if I’m to treat him properly.”

There was a moment of silence between them. They didn’t know this boy. Hiding Patton’s Magic in Avalon was difficult, even with how careful they were. Concealing this boy too… They would undoubtedly be found out, and quickly.

“I’ll carry him,” Said Patton, and waved his hands up, towards the sky. The boy’s body followed them, and began to move back, towards the castle of Avalon; their home.

“Again, what if someone were to see you?” Asked Logan.

Patton just shrugged.

“In for a penny, in for a pound huh?”

And grinned again.

“I’m not entirely sure I know what that means!” Logan shouted after him.

*

Their flat in the castle wasn’t big. Being married allowed at least for the two of them to live together, but even still, there was only one bedroom, and one other room, which was for Logan’s patients. The beds for which were all, thankfully, empty.

Taking the secret passage behind Prince Roman’s lower chambers had saved them from being seen thus far, but all of it had been luck, and that was putting Logan on edge. Luck only lasted for so long.

“Put him on that bed there,” Logan ordered, casting aside their other problems.

He had a patient. That was all that mattered for now.

“And lock the door,” He added,

Okay, maybe not all that mattered.

“Yes sir!” Said Patton, and they both leapt into action.

Looking the boy over showed that he was in a lot of pain, but didn’t seem to have any outward injuries aside from the burns across his body which didn’t seem to be life-threatening. That wasn’t good news- it was much harder for Logan to cure something he couldn’t see.

“The temperature is going to kill him before I even get a chance to help him…” Muttered Logan, “We need to get his fever down…”

“I’m on it!” Said Patton, leaning towards the boy, glowing blue light at the ready.

“No!” Said Logan, “Remember what happened last time? You said he burnt you. I’ll do it,”

Logan did as he said, resting a wet cloth on the boy’s forehead. He skimmed a finger over the boy’s skin, and frowned.

“You said he burnt you?” Asked Logan,

“Yes! He was boiling! Why? Is it worse?”

“No…” Said Logan, “It’s just… he doesn’t feel warm at all to me. I’d say he’s cold. Freezing actually,”

Patton frowned.

“Well that’s… odd! But I’m sure you can work it out Lo,” Patton smiled warmly, resting a hand on logan’s shoulder. He was smiling, but beneath it, Logan could see the strain; the worry. Logan took his hand.

“You’re right. We can do this,” He said.

Then, in a moment of clarity, he looked down at Patton’s hand. From the outside, there was nothing extraordinary about it, except for a few freckles that dotted the back of his hand that Logan liked to stroke his thumb over and connect.

The boy beneath them was going still, but his face was still clenched in pain. They needed to stop wasting time. Logan had to know if the thought forming in his mind was right… but still, he didn’t like putting Patton in danger just to support a hunch.

He lifted Patton’s hand up to his face.

“Do you mind if I try something?” He asked,

“Whatever you need,” said Patton, letting his hand go limp as Logan guided it to connect with the boy’s skin once more.

When Patton’s hand connected with the boy’s body, many things happened in a blur.

Patton cried out in pain, and wrenched his hand back. As he did so, a spark crackled through the room, and shattered a glass. Bottles filled with liquids and potions around them exploded one by one, and dangerous droplets fell into the air. Patton waved his hands about their heads, and in that instance, a shield appeared about their heads, sheltering them, and the boy beneath them until all the glass had tumbled to the floor.

The two of them had just a second of silence to stand in awe.

As, a second after that, the boy’s eyes shot open.

*

“Who are you? Where am I? What do you want? What’s going on?”

The stream of questions tumbled out of the boy’s mouth in a strange muffled, yet almost painfully loud voice. Patton slammed his hands over his ears until it stopped, and the boy was gasping for breath in front of them, sitting bolt upright, hands outstretched.

Logan knew that stance. It was the stance he saw in Patton whenever he was in danger- that of a magician ready for combat.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Said Patton, “ We’re not going to hurt you, we’re trying to help. You collapsed.”

“I don’t need your help! You need to let me go!”

“We can’t… not just yet, you’re burning up, you need rest. Please, we won’t keep you here any longer than we have to, but we’re healers, we can’t just let you go right now. You could die. And we won’t let that happen, right Lo?”

“Patton’s right, you have our protection.”

The boy sat in shocked silence for a moment, looking between the two of them before dropping his arms. He brought his knees to his chest instead, wrapped his arms around them, and shivered.

“You didn’t answer my questions,” He said quietly.

Patton patted a space on the bed for Logan to sit beside him. Logan did as he was told.

“I understand. I’ll try to answer each of them as best as I can. My name is Logan, and this is my husband Patton. You’re in our chambers right now, we live in the castle of Arimere, I am the healer of this castle, and Patton works in the kitchens, he’s their best baker.”

He smiled at his husband warmly. Patton squeezed his hand.

“We don’t want anything from you, but we had to do something. We’re afraid you’re not well. We found you collapsed in the forest of Meridoor, burning up from something I can’t identify. Until we find the source of your problem, I’m afraid we can’t let you leave., for your own safety.”

The boy’s eyes were wide, and Logan watched with baited breath. He kept his hand steadily on Patton’s arm. Would the boy attack them to get away? Logan couldn’t be sure. But he knew magic was unpredictable, and dangerous. Even with it running in Patton’s veins, magic set his teeth on edge. He didn’t like this thing that was beyond understanding, and sat in front of him was something he could not hope to understand; someone who possibly threatened everything he held dear. If it wasn’t for Patton’s kinship… for his kindness… Would he have helped the boy at all?

He couldn’t afford to think like that now. He needed to focus.

“You can’t let me leave…” Muttered the boy.

“Unfortunately not,” Said Logan.

“So, since you’ll be staying for a while,” Said Patton, “Can we know your name?”

“It’s Virgil…” The boy said, “But you can’t use that name here, it’s too dangerous. You shouldn’t have brought me here—if they find me…”

“Is it because you have magic?”

The boy flinched but said nothing.

“Is that why you’re so scared?” Patton pressed.

“Magic is evil,” Muttered Virgil, his eyes on the door before them- locked. “You should never have taken me here. I’ll hurt you. Please, just let me go.”

His eyes implored both of them, wide, and darkly smudged with exhaustion. Patton’s heart ached to see his kin in such distress, and rested his hand on top of Virgil’s. It singed and sizzled slightly, then settled, and didn’t hurt.

“Virgil listen… We don’t want you to leave. But magic is not evil! Sure people see it that way but it’s beautiful really, you have a gift.”

“No!”

Virgil snatched his hand away.

“Please… You can’t help me.” He said, “Just let me leave.”

“If you used your magic,” Logan said calmly, “You could force us to.”

“Never.” Spat Virgil. “Magic is evil. I will never use it.”

Logan sighed.

“Then I’m afraid there really is nothing we can do for you.” Said Logan, “and as that is the case, you’ll be dead in the morning. Since there is nothing I can do, I plan to go to sleep. Feel free to leave these chambers. You won’t get far. Goodnight Virgil. Goodnight Patton.”

He turned on his heel, and began to walk away into the bedroom beyond. He didn’t even make it a step before-

“No wait please! You know what’s wrong with me?”

“Of course I know.”

“And there’s really nothing you can do?” Interjected Patton

“No. But there is something Virgil can do. If he uses magic, he will live. It's stored up in his body from disuse; he's like a water jug that's overfilled with water. The magic is spilling over at every opportunity, trying to escape. Keeping it contained is killing you Virgil. It could take a while, but eventually, you will die." 

“You said by morning.”

“Yes well I’m afraid I wasn’t entirely honest. I wanted to see what you would do.” Logan smirked, then noticed Patton’s frowning, and stashed the smirk away.

“How long do I really have?”

Logan frowned, and tilted his head to the side, inspecting Virgil’s body. The spark he had made with Patton would probably by him some time, maybe some extra days, but Virgil was thin; his body wouldn’t survive for long when it came down to it.

“A week, maybe longer. But after that you will die. It will not be a pleasant experience; Magic sickness is a slow and painful death.”

“Then it’s a good thing there’s a simple cure, right Virgil?” Said Patton, nudging Virgil with his elbow. Virgil shied away from it still.

“You’re sure it’s magic sickness?”

“I’m the court physician.”

Virgil said nothing. 

“I’m sure.” Logan said softly.

A moment of utter silence passed over them all. Patton made an strained noise in the back of his throat.

“I’m good at cleaning, and sewing,” Said Virgil hesitantly, “If I stay here, and do some chores for you, can you make me some potions? Something to… ease it?”

“Virgil you don’t need to do that! I—”

Logan put his hand on Patton’s shoulder, and he fell into silence.

“It’s okay Patton. I understand. Virgil… we don’t need any help around here, but if you really feel the need to repay us, well… Prince Roman needs a new manservant?”

“Okay, I can do that,” Said Virgil, “I mean, it’s only for a week, how hard can it be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is Verge, your new manservant,” Said Logan.
> 
> Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly creativity wasn’t Logan’s strong suit.
> 
> “It is a pleasure to meet you,” said Roman, bowed, and kissed Virgil’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes I am aware there's a new video, but I'm gonna keep writing this as if nothing happened!! So happy we have some new content to talk about! I'm gonna spend like the next week trying to figure out who the missing side is! Hope you enjoy this chapter though, slight tw warning for noncon, but it is only mentioned.   
> Stay safe everyone, it is my pleasure to bring you quarantine entertainment. <3

Virgil awoke the next morning to the smell of baking. He was groggy, and at first, wasn’t sure where he was. The room was light and airy around him, filled with warm energy. He could see it all around him, the little colours he had grown to depend on for reading people. There was Patton’s light blue happiness, swirling through the rooms of the flat. Good. He did not need to fear. Nothing dangerous had come for him. Yet.

He got out of bed slowly, his skin was itchy beneath his patched cloak that Patton had finally returned to him last night. He suddenly felt too warm, and shivered all over. He needed to move.

Subconsciously, he wrapped his cloak tight to his body, and got out of bed. Virgil followed that light blue streak of happiness to the small kitchen area. Logan was seated at the table, pouring over a book. His emotions weren’t swirling like Patton’s, but instead were rather like little dark blue bubbles of water, escaping into the air.

Virgil smiled to himself. So Logan really did love his husband, didn’t he?

He doubted even Logan was aware of how much. But Virgil knew; could see it clear as day.

“Good morning Virgil.” Said Patton, spotting him as he set a plate of warm fruit cakes on the table. Warm breakfast… When had Virgil last gotten something like this?

He had to admit, if this was to be his last week alive, and it stayed as peaceful as this, he could die happily.

“Good morning,” He replied quietly, choosing the chair the furthest away from Logan, who had hummed an absentminded ‘hello’ upon his entry.

He could tell from a little bubble next to Logan’s ear that he was afraid of him. It was only a small bubble, but it was a bright, almost glowing yellow, so Virgil knew to keep his distance. He hoped it stayed this small. Any bigger and he knew there could be trouble.

“Did you sleep well, Virgil?” asked Patton, filling Virgil’s plate with steaming cakes.

“Yeah, it was really nice. I- um- I’m so grateful to both of you for allowing me to stay.” He said, bowing his head.

How had he forgotten his manners so quickly?

“It’s nothing Virgil don’t worry over it. After all, we’re kin! We have to stay together!”

“Kin?” Muttered Virgil. That word was familiar. It felt… right. He wished he could do that magic he had known as a child; to draw that feeling out, to examine and dwell in it, to find that lost memory connected to it…but… He had to remember. It was evil. He knew that. He had to resist the temptation. But that word… it was so familiar that it _ached._

“Of course! Haven’t you—”

“I do hope you’re not going to talk about such things within the castle,” interjected Logan, “where anyone might hear you. And kill you.”

“I’m not harming anyone!”

“I doubt the Duke would see it that way. Need I remind you that anyone known to practice magic in Avalon is to be sentenced to death? Without hesitation?”

“Logan…”

Patton sat next to him, and placed his hand tentatively on his face, stroking his thumb across Logan’s cheek.

“Please, just promise me you’ll be careful. I need you here, with me, not out there, being burnt at the stake.”

Patton’s face softened.

“Of course. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“You just wanted to help, I know.” He said, and kissed him softly.

Virgil cleared his throat after a while. And before he got a chance to apologize for it, Patton laughed. 

“It’s okay kiddo, we’ll try and keep it to a minimum as much as we can!” Patton said, blushing. Virgil grinned.

“It’s okay, I won’t be here long. I’m sure even Logan can keep his hands to himself for a week.”

Patton’s face twisted but he said nothing. The awkward silence stretched.

“Me?” said Logan into the silence, “Why me in particular?”

Virgil’s eyes widened.

“Nothing! No reason! Forget I said anything!”

Thankfully for Virgil, in that moment when Logan opened his mouth to protest, a deafening bell sounded throughout the castle.

“Nevermind Virgil,” Sighed Logan, “We need to get going anyway.”

Yet, even as he said it, Virgil saw that buzzing orange ball of irritation above his head start to form and grow. 

He kissed Patton a quick goodbye, and ushered Virgil into the corridor.

“I’ll be back late tonight,” Virgil heard Patton say, “I have a lot to bake, and not much time to do it in!”

“Alright…” Said Logan, “But don’t work too hard. I’ll wait up for you.”

“It could be a while love,” Patton sighed.

“Even so.”

“I love you. I’ll get home when I can.”

“I love you too, Patton.”

Then Logan was in the corridor with him again, and they headed for the Prince’s chambers. But Virgil’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on that large pink bubble following Logan’s heart that was tinged with purple worry.

*

The route Logan made them take was winding and confusing. Virgil did his best to memorize it, after all, he would need to know where the Prince’s chambers were if he was to be a good servant, however short-lived his role might be, but after a while, he just accepted his fate and followed Logan blindly.

They stopped outside an unremarkable door, apart from the swirling paint of ‘Prince Roman’ written in cursive upon it. There also appeared to be a large empty tower painted on the door, guarded by a dragon, that a drawing of Roman, yet to be painted in, was charging toward on a white horse, sword outstretched. After a single knock, Logan swung it open, and inside, was a man like none Virgil had ever seen before.

He was dressed to the nines, which Virgil hadn’t expected, since it was still the early hours of the morning, and he was clutching a sword in his right hand, practicing a set of choreographed movements, so that they looked more like a dance than those of a one-sided fight.

But every time he moved, his emotions crackled with intensity. Red anger and frustration bubbled from his body into bolts like lightening that spread from his limbs into the room. Virgil had never seen emotion like it, so controlled and yet… so destructive.

He was so entranced by watching him that Virgil hadn’t even noticed he was staring at the boy, mouth agape until Logan spoke up, a sigh in his voice.

“He’s handsome, I know. In fact, everyone with two eyes knows it I’m sure. But do try to stay focused.”

He _was_ handsome. He was breathtaking really. His skin was tanned and unmarked, and his hair was messy, but in that way that it had been made to look that way through long periods of styling. Virgil could only dream of his curls looking messy in a _controlled_ way. A stab of jealousy shot through him, then he shoved it away.

But, when Roman turned and spotted them, was when Virgil became lost in looking at him in a completely different way. His eyes drew Virgil in, big and brown and _gorgeous_. The only thing that spoiled it was the grin on his face, and the confidence. He knew Virgil was staring, and he knew exactly why. He was a peacock adoring being fawned over, and he was looking at Virgil with that same intensity.

Suddenly Virgil found the room, crackling with Roman’s magic stifling as he remembered who he was dealing with. This was dangerous. The way Roman was looking at him felt… dangerous. In every way.

Crowned prince, heir to the throne, Duke Remus’ brother, who probably hated magic just as much as the rest of the Arimere family did, was looking at him like he was _everything_.

It became hard to breathe.

“If it isn’t my favourite physician! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

His eyes lingered on Virgil as he spoke, who did his best to glare in return. Logan raised his eyebrows.

“This is Verge, your new manservant,” Said Logan.

Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly creativity wasn’t Logan’s strong suit.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” said Roman, bowed, and kissed Virgil’s hand.

As Roman’s lips were brought to Virgil’s skin, there was a crackle between them, and Virgil bit back a yelp as he snatched his hand back.

“Sorry,” Said Virgil, and tried not to panic. Roman seemed not to have noticed, only frowned a little in confusion. Logan looked likewise. Had he imagined it?

“Well Roman, I will leave you in Verge’s capable hands,” Logan said, bowed, and left them alone.

“I’ll see you tonight though, right?” Roman shouted after him.

Logan paused, and turned back politely.

“Not tonight… Patton has some business to attend to late tonight and will need to rest. Perhaps tomorrow instead, my lord?”

Roman frowned.

“Yes of course.” But Virgil saw a jolt of blue, disappointed emotion spark from him.

Logan bowed, and then, they were truly alone.

“Well Verge, there’s a lot to be done I’m afraid… This sword needs polishing, so does my armour, of course these chambers need cleaning and all my meals will need fetching everyday, and of course you will accompany me whenever I so desire you to, is that understood?”

He winked.

“Understood your highness.”

Virgil understood perfectly. And his skin prickled with the knowledge of it. Roman had been looking at him with intensity for a reason. He should have recognized it.

“If there is anything you would like to fulfill your duties, just say the word,” Said Roman, with a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil shrugged it off, and shivered.

“What I would like is some peace and quiet, if your highness wouldn’t mind.” Said Virgil.

He would put up with whatever it was the Roman wanted, if it left him with just a few days of peace, but he had no business making friends here. Bad enough Patton and Logan were involved. He just needed to earn his keep, and get out of here. Hopefully before Roman tried what Virgil knew was coming.

Even still, he could manage just 7 days with the prince. He could.

*

“I _cannot_ do another 7 days with him!” Groaned Virgil on his return home.

Logan was hunched over a table, stirring a pot intently, though he at least had the decency to look up when he came in this time.

“Long day?”

Virgil collapsed on his bed face down.

“This… This… Roman! Is impossible! He never stops talking, he never leaves me alone, he keeps giving me all these jobs to do for him, he—”

“Well Virgil, it is your job to do whatever Roman requires,” said Logan, not looking up from his pot.

Virgil froze, and lifted his head.

“Logan…”

“Yes.”

“How long have you been sleeping with Roman?”

There was a clash. Logan had dropped his spoon on the table.

“What? I’m not sleeping with Roman! Virgil I am married! What would ever give the idea that me and Roman…?”

“It’s just… earlier… he said he wanted to visit you tonight? And then… he’s been talking to me about… stuff, so I thought maybe… now that you’re married to Patton… he wanted a replacement for you?”

Logan’s emotions were like a tidal wave. Bubbles of confusion and horror and wariness spread into the air around them, so much so that that little yellow bubble that Virgil was so afraid of, seemed to fall away into nothingness.

Logan moved hurriedly to sit at the end of Virgil’s bed, and leaned forward intently.

“Virgil, what exactly are you saying?”

“You shouldn’t use my name here.”

Logan ignored him.

“Virgil, are you saying that Roman asked you to sleep with him?”

Logan’s voice was a dead, monotone, yet at the same time, that somehow made it easier to talk to him, like there was no anger that Logan was capable of, only calm. And Logan was listening to him. Logan was willing to believe him.

“I’m not sure now… I thought he was… he kept doing subtle things… touching my shoulder… telling me I had to be there when he needed… he kept me there so late…”

It was true, it was past 10pm now, and even with getting lost, it had only taken Virgil 20 minutes to find his way home.

“And the way he looked at me Logan…”

Logan sighed, and looked conflicted.

“Virgil, I have known Roman for years, he has a good heart. He would never, ever do something like that. Roman is a flirt, I know that, but if you truly weren’t interested in him, he would never force you to do anything. The most he would dare to do is flirt with you. He prides himself on his courting. Listen… Granted I am not good at recognizing romantic advances either, but, Virgil, haven’t you ever been flirted with before?”

Virgil fought the urge to laugh.

“My magic isn’t compatible with love.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“If you’re truly uncomfortable, I will find a different job for you. I would never force you to do something like that. Or I can speak to Roman for you if you wish?”

That was a weight lifted from his shoulders. Flirting he could deal with… but anything else…

“No, that’s okay. I trust you Logan. I don’t want to cause trouble. Although, he’s still incredibly annoying.”

Logan smiled.

“I have known Roman for many years. I cannot argue with you there.”

Virgil flicked his eye to the sky. It was late, maybe 11 or later.

“Patton’s still not home.” He said. Logan frowned.

“No… probably won’t be for a few more hours.”

“You’re worried about him.” Virgil said, “Why?”

Logan said nothing. Instead, he grabbed a bottle from his desk, and handed it to Virgil.

“This should ease the pain enough for you to sleep.”

Virgil drank it immediately. The liquid coursed through his veins like cold water, and where that freezing feeling spread, the fire in his skin that he hadn’t even realized was there, calmed, and stopped. He sighed, and relished the feeling.

“Thank you.” He said, and Logan nodded, turning back to his desk, stirring the pot.

“I can see it Logan,” Virgil said, with a confidence he didn’t know he had. “I can see your worry for him, and your love. It’s there, right above your heart, a massive pink bubble. But it’s tainted. You’re worried for him. Something’s wrong Logan. Please don’t lie to me. I just want to help you. I still owe you.”

“You can see emotions?” Asked Logan, eyes wide.

“It’s part of my magic. I can’t turn it off.”

“I can see your love there,” He pointed, “And your worry there, latched onto it. And your interest, curiosity. It’s this bright green colour.”

“Can you see Patton’s?” Logan asked,

Virgil thought back. He hadn’t looked into Patton’s emotions really… because he hadn’t seen Patton as a threat.

“I could. If you needed me to.”

“I think he’s scared Virgil. I can feel it. He’s restless. He’s so tired, he’s so overworked, yet he can’t sleep. Can you find out what he’s so scared of? Please?”

Virgil hesitated.

“I can’t use magic. I can see the emotions themselves, but I’d need to use more magic to find out why… and even if I did want to use magic, I don’t know if it would work.” He said.

Logan sighed.

“Okay… Okay… Then please, just talk to him? He won’t listen to me.”

“I’ll try Logan. In the morning. For now, I really think we need to sleep.”

“You do that. I’m going to wait up for him.”

“I know Logan. But luckily for you, you don’t need the energy to listen to Roman talk all day.”

Logan smiled.

“Goodnight Virgil.”

“Goodnight Logan.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone's thoughts about switching the spelling of Verge to Virge, or should I keep it the way it is? It's kinda bothering me? Let me know! Also, I hope you enjoy! This thing is kinda keeping me sane in quarantine! How is everyone? Staying safe I hope <3  
> Thank you to all of your lovely comments :) <3

A clatter woke Virgil in the middle of the night. He started, bleary eyes searching the colours around him. They were muted; Patton and Logan were tired, the dark grey of fatigue dulling all else Virgil saw there, making it hard to read. He listened out, but no screams of fear came. He stilled his racing heart, and waited for sleep to pull him under again.

“Come on, you need sleep.” He heard Logan say,

“No… No I have the morning shift I start in a few hours… I can’t risk being late… I’ll stay up.”

“Sleep Patton. I’ll wake you.”

Virgil could see a gold bubble rise into the air.

A lie.

*

The next morning, Virgil got lost on the way to work. Which he had expected.

When he woke up, Logan and Patton were both still asleep by the sounds of Logan’s snoring, and Virgil really wasn’t going to wake them, but that meant finding his way around alone, and going without breakfast.

By the time he reached Roman’s chambers, he was already exhausted, and hungry.

“Verge! There you are! I’ve been waiting for you for 10 minutes! You really ought to be on time you know!” Roman said, looking up from a sketch he was creating on his work table.

“Sorry… your… highness,” Virgil panted out, chest heaving from the ridiculous number of stairs he had pranced up and down on the look for the prince’s stupid chambers.

“Are you alright?” Asked Roman.

Virgil leaned against the wall, forcing air into his lungs. For most of yesterday he had forgotten about the sickness… it seemed today that would not be so easy. He could feel his magic tumbling about inside him body, creating an odd sensation of hunger and tiredness, yet nausea at the same time, that made his head spin slightly.

“Verge?” asked Roman, who had somehow teleported to be right in front of his face, putting his hand against Virgil’s forehead, and holding him up by the shoulder with his other hand.

“You don’t look well,” said Roman, “Sit with me for a while.”

His face was twisted with worry, and Virgil had no choice but to obey, as Roman dragged him in step with him.

He found himself hunched over on the work table in a chair beside Roman for he didn’t know how long, but after a time, the room stopped spinning. When he lifted his head again, Roman was still beside him, sketching fine lines onto a sheet of large parchment. After some close inspection, Virgil felt his face heat up.

“Is that me?”

Roman snapped his head towards him, blushed, then leaped over the parchment to cover it.

“I um… Sorry. New inspiration is pretty thin round here.”

He looked so different than he had yesterday. Yesterday Roman was all confidence, a fierce lion to be feared. Now, he was just a blushing teenage boy. Virgil couldn’t help but wonder which one was the real Roman.

“It’s okay.” Virgil said. Was this what flirting was really like after all?

“You’re really talented, your highness,”

“Please call me Roman. Everyone else does. And thank you.”

They smiled at each other.

“How do you have time for drawing?” Virgil asked, “Don’t you have a kingdom to run?”

It had meant to be a joke- Virgil had even been smirking as he said it, but the smile fell away all too quickly as he watched the lines of blue electricity jolt out from Roman’s body into the room. He could feel the charge spent all around him. The sadness filled his throat, created a lump there.

“I’m the second born. My brother, Remus, he’s the king, I’m just… Prince Roman.”

“Logan said he was a duke.” Was all Virgil found he could say.

“He’s that too.” said Roman, “He used to be like… well… more like me, that’s why my parents named him their heir. But he got his heart broken after his first marriage- that’s when he became a duke, that's when he became how he is. And after they divorced it wasn’t like my parents were going to take the title from him.” 

“Do you miss him? How he was?”

“Everyday.”

Virgil thought Roman might cry, from the look on his face, but then, his stomach growled, and the thick sadness in the room, was cut through. Roman grinned.

“Not enough time for breakfast today, hm? Someone sleep in?”

“No! I left with plenty of time! It’s not my fault your chambers are impossible to find!”

Roman blinked. Virgil shook himself. How could he have talked to the prince of Arimere like that? He was going to be in so much—

“You do know that I live a floor above you, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Yeah. Just take the southern staircase.”

Virgil ran over his route from the morning in his mind. He had taken the stairs to his left, looked around that part of the floor, come back down… gone up the staircase in the far left corner.. then…

Roman was right. He groaned.

“Took every route but the right one didn’t you?”

“Don’t be smug.” Said Virgil, shooting back his best glare. For a moment, Roman had the decency to look scared, but then his stomach rumbled again. Virgil glared down at the traitor.

“Go get something from the kitchens, say it’s for me and you’ll get something good. Luckily for you I only need some sewing done today. Be back here in a half an hour. Don’t make me come looking for you.”

Virgil smiled. He liked sewing.

“Thank you Your— Roman.” He said, bowed, and headed for the door and the promise of food.

“And say hi to Patton for me!” Roman shouted after him.

*

The kitchens were full of bustling movement that Virgil couldn’t help but allow himself to be swept up into. The mess of small rooms were joined together by one corridor that Virgil wound his way through, passing people all dress in white robes with sleeves rolled up, one of whom was carrying a large, multi-tiered white cake that was taller than Virgil himself.

It didn’t take him long to find Patton, he was passing by different people, sticking a finger in bowls of batter, nodding, offering opinions, adding finishing touches to dishes and pastries, and grinning all the while. His swirling emotions travelled through the air, mixing with others’, and the wafting steam of pastries.

Virgil was only able to pinpoint them when they shifted slightly in the air, from that happy, sparkling blue, to that yellow fear he had seen in Logan only a day before.

Virgil watched carefully. Where was that fear coming from? Patton was alone, in a small corner, folding a batter together slowly, turning the bowl in slow rhythms.

Virgil stepped towards him, about to call out, and calm him down, but someone else reached Patton first. Their emotions were erratic, tiny flecks exploding into the air. Virgil couldn’t make them out clearly.

“Good morning Patton,” Said a man in green, with a manic grin.

“Good morning your majesty,” said Patton. His hands were shaking.

Your majesty? So this was King Remus?

“You were late to work this morning I noticed,” He said calmly, then Virgil could only watch as the king’s hand tightened on Patton’s arm, long fingernails digging in to his skin. Patton bit his lip, but didn’t move.

“I missed you,” purred the king, “Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes your majesty.” Whispered Patton.

“I expect my cookies delivered to me at 10pm tonight Patton, make sure they’re warm!”

“But—”

“Yes?” asked Remus expectantly, a hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton hung his head.

“Of course, your majesty.”

“Until then,” Remus bowed, and swept away into the shadows.

Once he was out of sight, Patton sagged onto the table, breathing heavily. His arm was bleeding,. Virgil could see the 5 little bright red pin pricks clearer than he could see anything else, and he felt a fury rise within himself. How dare someone hurt Patton? The man who had given him shelter and made him warm breakfast out of the goodness of his heart? How dare someone hurt his _kin?_

Virgil jolted. There was that word again. Saying it felt as easy as breathing. If only— No. He shoved the thought down, and, after giving Patton another minute to collect himself, headed over to him.

“Hi Patton,” He said quietly, hoping not to startle him. Patton looked up, and smiled. He looked so tired.

“Good morning kiddo!” He said, “What brings you down here?”

Virgil’s stomach growled pitifully. Virgil smiled sheepishly.

“Roman sent me down here to get some food…”

Patton’s smile fell.

“Of course… I was asleep this morning wasn’t I?”

Virgil instantly felt terrible for bringing it up.

“You needed the rest,” He said,

Patton shook his head, and starting dishing together scraps of meat and pastries from a large table in the centre of the room. He handed the plate to Virgil.

“There you are kiddo. You best get back to Roman before he comes looking for you!”

Virgil’s stomach growled in appreciation.

“Thank you.” He said.

“All in a day’s work kiddo.” He said, and returned to mixing his batter. His hands were still shaking.

“Patton?”

“Yeah, Verge?”

“…Nothing.” He said, and headed back up to Roman’s chambers.

*

The rest of the day was quiet. Virgil had his suspicions as to why Roman was giving him so few physically difficult tasks, but kept his mouth shut about them. He had been so bone tired yesterday, and he would take any days of rest he could get.

Roman had given him shirts of millions of different colours, and gotten him to wash the blood out of each of them and patch up the holes. It had started with just one, a wine-coloured tunic that Roman was particularly fond of, but when he saw the neatness with which Virgil had mended it, he had just about found every other ruined shirt he owned, and thrown them at him.

Virgil was thankful for the solace. Apart from sleep, this was the first moment of quiet he had since leaving… home. It gave him time to think. And there was so much to think about. About his life, his magic, Logan… Patton… The duke…

He would be leaving it all behind in just a few short days. Unless… No. He shook his head, forcing the thought away.

“Are you alright?” Roman asked, looking up from his silent drawing by Virgil’s side.

Virgil blushed. He had forgotten for a second that Roman was there to see him.

“I’m fine, just a lot on my mind.”

“Yes I could see that.” Roman quipped, and went back to his beloved drawing.

Virgil was looking up from his sewing, watching him, when a thought struck him.

“Your highness?”

“It’s Roman, remember?”

“Whatever,” said Virgil flippantly, “How long have you been drawing for?”

"Only as long as you've been sewing for."

Virgil rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant, like, ever?"

Roman pulled a face.

“I’m not sure… I guess I took it up just before Remus was named heir. That was a long time ago. Why?”

“And you draw everyone new? Everyone new who comes to the castle at least?”

“Well not everyone… but everyone interesting, why of course! It’s not like I have much else to do!”

“And you keep them all? All your drawings?”

“Well of course! They’re my darling babies! I could never forsake them!”

Virgil tried not to think about the fact that Roman's drawing of him would far outlive him, probably pinned to some part of Roman's chambers. 

“I need to see them.”

“Whatever for?”

“Nevermind that. Will you show me them?”

Roman’s face turned guarded, and he let go of the parchment he was writing on, letting it furl back into a scroll.

“Verge, what’s this about?”

“Nothing! I just… You said Remus had his heart broken. I need to see a picture of his wife. Or his husband or whoever they were!”

Roman regarded him for a moment.

“And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me why?”

“No.”

Roman scoffed.

“Verge I’m not just going to show you my life’s work for you to—”

“Please! It’s about Patton.”

“Patton?”

“Please don’t ask me to explain.”

“...Fine. I’ll show you.” He said, and headed for a room adjoined to his main living quarters. The insides of the room were covered in Roman’s drawings, all charcoal, precise lines and _beautiful_. Lots of them held Patton, and even a few could be seen of Patton and Logan together, though Virgil couldn’t imagine Logan posing for a portrait.

As Roman rooted through a cabinet on a far wall, Virgil paused in front of one in the top right corner of the room. It held Patton and Logan under a large tree by a lake. Patton was lying in Logan’s lap, looking up at him, whilst Logan read from a book. Logan’s hand that wasn’t holding the book was tangled in Patton’s hair. It looked like pure bliss.

“It’s lovely isn’t it? My finest work I think. That was just before they got married.” Said Roman, pausing beside him. His arms were full of rolled parchment.

“So you guys really are friends. But how? Wouldn’t it be bad for your reputation for you to be friends with well… peasants?”

“They’re my best friends. I would do anything for them. It doesn't matter what our statuses are. Besides, my chances of being king now are pretty slim, so there’s not much point in trying to cultivate a reputation.”

He shrugged, but Virgil felt the charge of sadness jolt into the room. It made his chest tight, and he coughed at the heat of it.

“I’m not even supposed to have these,” Roman said, oblivious, as he spread out the drawings on a nearby table, “Remus burned all the portraits of her. He doesn’t know I made these. And before you say it, I know they’re not my best okay, women aren’t exactly my strong suit.”

“I’ll say,” Muttered Virgil.

With that, Roman moved out of the way, and let Virgil see them for himself.

Roman was right, these drawings weren’t his best work. Where feminine, small lips should lie on the page, Roman had undoubtedly drawn those of a man, and in other places, too, Roman hadn’t gotten the female charm quite right.

Which made the likeness of this woman, the duke's wife, to Patton all that much harder to deny.

“Do you see it?” Breathed Virgil.

Roman frowned.

“See what?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and snatched the smallest portrait off the table, and slammed it on the wall, beside Roman’s drawing of Logan and Patton.

“How about now?”

Looking at them side by side, it really was impossible to deny. Aside from Patton’s widespread freckles, and his shorter hair, the likeness was uncanny.

“They… They could be siblings but, what does it matter? Why do you look so worried?”

“I don’t think we’re the first ones to notice the similarity.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one guys, I didn't have as much time to spend on it cuz you know coursework sucks, but here you have it anyway! Hope you like- stay safe in there! Get it, like out there? But we're all quarantined?  
> I'll see myself out 
> 
> also, yes, I extended the chapter total- this became a lot bigger than I originally planned...

Roman and Virgil stood together, staring at the drawings before them. After several moments, Roman snatched his drawings of the woman from every visible surface, and threw them into the corner of the room, rolled up, out of sight.

“What did you see, exactly?” Asked Roman.

And so Virgil recounted all that he had seen.

“...He was terrified. And the king told him to 'bring cookies' to his room at 10pm, who knows what that’s a cover for? Who knows how long this has been going on for? Why wouldn’t Patton have said something? How could you and Logan not have noticed?”

Virgil found he was breathing heavily, yet no air was making it’s way into his lungs. He slumped over, and clamped his hand to his chest, panting, crying.

“Verge, breathe with me, okay? Just breathe.” Said Roman, placing a hand over Virgil’s chest, calming his frantic breathing until Virgil matched his frantic breaths to the rise and fall of Roman’s chest.

The first person to show him any kindness in so long.. How could he be in such danger now? How were they supposed to save him? The questions swirled around and around in his mind until Virgil was dizzy with them, his magic coursing at the surface of his skin, desperate to get out and protect his friend, his _kin_. 

It took Virgil far longer than he would have liked to calm down, and once he had, he suddenly felt very small, and exhausted.

“What do we do?” He asked, just barely managing to lift his head up to meet Roman’s eyes.

“We have to hope that Patton wouldn’t keep this from us for long. But without evidence… there’s not much we can do. I can’t just accuse my brother of something like this—we would all be accused of treason. He may be my brother, but he’s the king first. We need evidence Verge. And we need to talk to Patton. Before tonight.”

“Evidence…” Muttered Virgil.

Roman nodded sadly.

“We just have to watch him from now on, find some kind of proof. Or maybe it’s all a misunderstanding! And, if it’s not, I promise I’ll step in. For now, let’s find Patton. If you're right, then he needs his friends.” Said Roman.

Virgil nodded tiredly.

*

Patton found the day passed by far too quickly. The last time he had asked someone to check the sundial for him, it had been around 9pm. He spun his wedding ring on his finger. How he missed his husband… It felt like an eternity since he had a full conversation with Logan... what he would give to tell his husband about what he feared might happen tonight.

He took the tray of cookies he had been watching out of the oven, and scooped them onto a plate. When he went to pick it up, his hands were shaking. He shuddered a deep breath in, then forced his feet forward. He had received an order from the king. He couldn’t ignore it.

On the walk to the king’s chambers in the far west side of the castle, up the grand tower, Patton couldn’t find the energy to wave and smile at all who saw him. He was sure one or two of them had noticed, but he couldn’t find it in him to worry over it, his mind was preoccupied with too many thoughts.

What did the king want from him? His interest in Patton had been so gradual… Patton had even hoped perhaps he was just lonely and wanted to make a friend— Patton prided himself on being a friend to everyone in the castle…

But as time went on, Patton could feel something growing, something sinister. His magic waited at the surface of his skin whenever the king was near, and now, the king had not only taken a monopoly on his time, but had taken to violence if Patton were to deviate from what he wanted. Patton didn’t mind what happened to him, but he could sense the undertone in his actions— that Patton wasn’t the only person he could hurt.

It was with that thought that he swung open the door to the king’s chambers, and stepped inside.

*

Roman suggested they ask Logan about Patton’s whereabouts first, which had taken up more of their time than Virgil had liked. Upon explaining their theory, Logan had panicked, and then demanded to come with them to search for his husband. Which made Virgil unhappy for two reasons, the first being that it was now 10pm, and they were probably too late to find Patton before he meet with the king, and secondly, because the tumultuous worry from both Roman and Logan, felt thick in his lungs, and made it hard to breathe as they ran through the castle and up to the grand tower.

“Verge? Are you alright?” Roman asked, as Virgil coughed and wheezed on the magic around him. Virgil nodded breathlessly, but lagged behind.

It took a moment for Logan to notice it.

“Verge?”

“Just… a second…” Virgil wheezed, stopping and clutching his chest.

It had the opposite affect to what he wanted. Logan’s bubbles of purple worry rose into the air, surrounding Virgil from all sides. Unless it lessened- which it wouldn't-there was no way he would be able to run with them.

“Verge please, be strong. We don’t have much time,” Logan pleaded.

In the hope it would lessen his worry, Virgil took a step forward, ready to push through and walk again, but before he could, he found himself being lifted into the air.

He spluttered in surprise.

“Put me… down!”

“We don’t have time for this. Let me help you.” Roman said, holding Virgil close to his chest, and Virgil knew it was an order.

“Whatever,” He relented, and allowed himself to be carried, his body going limp with coughing. Logan had promised him a week, right?

The castle was wobbling a little around him, the rocking of the walls lulling him to sleep, but when Virgil saw that bright yellow swirling of Patton’s fear grow as they ran up the stairs of the grand tower, he found himself suddenly, very much awake.

“Hurry.” He said, and they sprinted up the stairs.

*

“Place them down on that table Patton,” said Remus, and Patton did as he was told, but he could feel the king’s eyes on him as the plate clattered onto the table.

He was so focused on placing the plate down, he didn’t notices Remus’ movement, and when he stepped back, he fell back into Remus’ chest, who grinned down at him.

“Hello.” He said.

Patton cleared his throat, and stepped away.

“Your majesty.” He said, bowed, and headed for the door.

The king slammed his hand over the door handle. Held it steadfast. 

“I was hoping I might discuss something with you. Now that we’re alone.” He said, and grinned down at him. Patton was suddenly more aware of his short stature than he had ever been.

“I’m afraid my husband is waiting for me, your majesty.”

He reached for the door again. Remus stepped in front of it.

“Well you see, that’s just it,” Remus said, resting his hand against Patton’s neck for a moment, who flinched away, “I would quite like you to be _my_ husband instead Patton.”

Patton felt a gasp stutter in his throat.

"Being king is a lonely business you know... and I've been watching you for some time now... You're so much like-"

“I-I can see you are not well sire, if you will permit me I would like to leave you to rest I—”

“You would do well not to ignore my proposal Patton. After all, you are not the only person under my rule.”

He leaned down, and for a terrifying moment Patton thought he might kiss him.

Then, the door jostled open from the other side.

Logan was standing at the door, panting.

“Patton! There you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

Patton shuddered through a sob of relief.

“Your majesty, would you permit me to take my husband home?”

Patton could have kissed him right there.

“Of course.” Remus said, and stepped aside. Patton all but leapt through it to stand behind Logan, and took his hand, twisting Logan’s wedding ring. Logan squeezed his hand comfortingly, and Patton felt a lump form in his throat. Looking behind them, he spotted Roman, sword at the ready, and Virgil, watching him from Roman’s arms, which was more than an odd sight. They both smiled at him.

“Logan isn’t?”

“That’s right sire,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses with the other hand.

“So I thought. I never forget a name, you know?” Said Remus, and grinned that grin at him.

“Nor do I.” Said Logan. He had gone rigid, his back ramrod straight. “I bid you goodnight, your majesty.”

He bowed, and took Patton away, with Roman and Virgil in tow.

*

Patton was proud of himself for making it all the way to their chambers before he started crying.

Logan held his hand as he guided him through the hallways, but no one said anything. Once the door was shut behind them, Patton let himself drop to the floor and the sobs escape.

“It’s alright love, you’re safe now,” murmured Logan, which only made him cry harder.

“Patton I’m so sorry.” Said Roman, kneeling before him.

Patton said nothing, just sobbed into Logan’s chest, and tried his best to breathe until the fear subsided.

Virgil stood a little ways away, his hands clutching at his arms, his teeth biting as his lips nervously, as he started pacing back and forth.

“Love, just breathe with me okay, I’m here. You’re safe.” Logan kept whispering, and Roman wrapped his hands over one of Patton’s, holding it tight, but Patton couldn't catch his breath. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Virgil crouched in front of him, eyes wide with concern.

“Give me your hand.” He said.

Patton latched onto it in desperation, his chest heaving.

Logan’s eyes widened, but he said nothing, only flicking his eyes over to Roman who was still focused on Patton.

Virgil closed his eyes, and Patton felt buzzing magic course through his veins, spreading through him into the air and back again, so all his swirling emotions began to quell, and were replaced with a strong calm. His muscles slowly unclenched themselves, and his breathing evened out. He relaxed back into Logan, suddenly feeling more tired than he had in days, his adrenaline finally dissipating.

“Thank you,” He sighed, and squeezed Virgil’s hand lightly.

Virgil smiled softly, but still worried at his lip. He was still holding Patton’s hand loosely.

_Thank you,_ mouthed Logan, as Patton breathed deeply, and calmly. 

“Can you tell us what happened now, love? We just want to help.” Said Logan.

Patton tiredly nodded, and pushed himself away from Logan to sit cross-legged and hunched over. He looked down at his wedding ring, twirling it over and over on his finger.

“The king proposed to me.” 

“He what?” Demanded Logan,

“Well… I brought him his cookies and I didn’t wanna stay there you know? I didn’t know what he might do… So I said you we waiting for me, and he said that he had something he wanted to discuss with me and that he wanted me to be his husband instead of yours! And I tried to get away but he said I shouldn’t ignore the proposal and that’s when you showed up!”

“So you said no, of course?” Roman asked.

Patton’s breath stuttered in his throat.

“Well I—”

Logan made a noise in the back of his throat that obviously hadn’t been intentional. He sounded like a dying animal.

“Patton…?” Logan murmured,

"I didn't know what to say." He said helplessly.

The room turned cold and tense.

“I love you Logan. Of course I love you. I want to be married to you until the day I die. You’re everything to me! But who knows what Remus could do to you… If I say no, you won’t be safe. None of you will. I don’t care what happens to me, but you guys, yes even you Verge, you're my family. I can’t risk him hurting you when there’s something I can do about it.”

“No. I won’t let you do this. We’ll run away, find some village, start a new life there. Anything but this,” Logan begged.

“He’ll find you.” Said Roman, “He’s the king. There’s nothing he can’t do.”

“There has to be something we _can_ do!” Virgil shouted, “What if we build up a case to get him dethroned? Put Roman on the throne instead, get rid of his power?”

“That sounds an awful lot like treason,” Roman said.

“What other choice do we have?” Virgil asked helplessly, "If you were king, none of this would have ever happened!" 

Roman fell silent. 

“Kiddo… I appreciate what you’re trying to do…” Said Patton, “But I’m tired. What I need, what we all need now, is rest.”

That silenced them.

“Very well Patton. I will do my best to keep Remus occupied in the coming days, try to buy us some time.” said Roman

They nodded.

“Goodnight,” He said, and then slipped through the door into the corridor, out of sight.

*

They worked around each other in silence for the rest of the night hours; Virgil found his way around the kitchen space well enough to bring them all a meal, and give Patton a rest. Patton and Logan were sat at the dining table together, huddled close, but saying nothing at all.

Virgil could see the bubbles of Logan’s pain, they were twinged with that deep pink of heartbreak. But, there still were the bright pink, unbreakable bubbles of love surrounding them both. They would get through this, Virgil was sure.

The magic he had done with Patton was something he had sworn to never do again… Even on this small scale, manipulating emotions like that was wrong, evil, he knew that, but he had been worried Patton might have fainted, the way he was breathing…

He wrung his hands together, conflicted.

“Thank you Virgil. For using your magic.” Said Patton suddenly, smiling, “I know you don’t like to. But you helped me today. Thank you. You have a strong gift kiddo.”

Logan nodded with him.

“If you keep using your magic like that, in small ways, you should be fine Virgil.”

“So… I won’t die?”

“No. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what you have could even be classed as magic sickness. Your body isn't starved from you not using magic, it's overwhelmed because you have to much of it. I think you have an abundance of power for your body. You need to keep using it, like this as a minimum. If you fall back into old habits, I’m afraid you will die. But for now, you seem stable,” He said, but his usual interesting in the subject had quelled, refocused onto Patton.

“Ah! Speaking of magic, that reminds me!” Said Patton suddenly, pushing aside his cloak to reveal the 5 pinpricks on his arm.

“What is that?” Logan asked, his face pale.

“The king—”

“I’ll kill him.” Logan said, standing from his chair with such speed it hit the floor behind him,. Virgil could only watch as those red angry bubbles spread into the air. A warning of disaster.

“Logan—” Patton tried, but Logan had already made his way towards the door.

Virgil ran forward, and grabbed Logan’s hand. In an instant, the bubbles had disappeared, turned grey, and lifeless.

Logan snatched his hand away.

“What did you just do?”

“You can’t fight Remus. Not yet anyway. You’re not acting like yourself! You have to _think._ ” Virgil begged him.

To his horror, those lifeless grey bubbles slowly began to be tinged with that yellow of fear he had begun to dread.

“Virgil,” Said Logan calmly, “I would appreciate it if you never used your magic on me like that again.”

Virgil nodded mutely, and turned back to sit opposite Patton, who was raising his glowing blue hand to his arm, little blue bubbling magic rising in the air around him.

“Wait! Couldn’t we use that as evidence!?” Virgil asked. Patton froze, but Logan shook his head.

“By the time we make a case against Remus that wound would have healed naturally anyway. There is no point to subjecting yourself to unnecessary pain.”

Then he held Patton’s hand softly, and guided it to his arm. The wounds closed up slowly, knitting flesh back together. They watched in silence, until Patton lifted his hand away to reveal nothing but freckles on the arm underneath.

“I love you.” Said Logan suddenly. “I love you, and I’m so sorry.”

“I love you too Lo. It’ll be okay.” He said, kissing him softly.

“I just don’t understand…Why didn’t you tell one of us? We could have stopped this somehow!”

“I didn’t want you to worry… Besides, I did tell someone; I sent a message to Janus a few weeks ago. I thought… maybe he could deal with it somehow, without you having to worry at all…but I guess not...”

Virgil froze, his heart was racing but his blood felt cold.

“You know Janus?”

“Of course I do,” Patton said, smiling, “He’s my brother. Why?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a while! Coursework deadlines are looming! Stay home and stay safe everybody! We'll get through this- Hope you enjoy!  
> -Lauren

The first thing Patton was aware of upon awaking was Logan’s hair tickling his nose.

Then, as his eyes adjusting the light streaming in through the window above his head, he started to wonder how long they had been asleep.

Logan was still quietly slumbering, his head pressed into Patton’s shoulder in a way he couldn’t understand to be comfortable, so it couldn’t be that late. But even as he tried to stay still so as to not wake his husband, Patton found himself itching to get out of bed. After so many years, to not rise with the sun on a workday felt… strange.

“Do you want to get up?” Logan murmured

“It’s okay I can stay here a little longer.”

Logan smiled and kissed his shoulder.

“I know what you’re like, come on.”

And so, they got up. It still felt strange, not to go to the bakery, to be able to stay at home all day with Logan. They hadn’t done anything like this since their honeymoon, but, under Roman’s orders, Patton was to stay guarded in his rooms until Roman deemed it was safe for him to leave, or, worse, until Remus noticed he was in hiding.

Since Logan hadn’t liked the idea of leaving Patton home alone with any random guard any more than he had liked Patton being left alone with Remus, he had assumed the role of protector.

Patton had had to stop himself from pointing out that his magic meant he could more than protect himself.

“You know what Lo?” He asked, as Logan was getting dressed.

“What?”

“I think I’d like to do some baking today.”

“Love, you know you don’t have to feel bad for not being able to work,” sighed Logan.

“No! I just… I _like_ baking. How would you feel if someone told you you couldn’t work on your potions for a week?”

“Oh. Oh of course.” Even as he agreed, Logan seemed conflicted. “I’m sorry. We’ll get you back to the kitchens as soon as we can okay?”

Patton forced a grin across his face.

“Don’t worry about it! But for now, come and bake some cake with me!”

“Oh I don’t know Patton…”

“Come on! There’s muffin to it!” Patton insisted, grinning, and tugging on his arm. 

Logan groaned as he allowed himself to be led into their small kitchen.

*

After spending so much time in his presence, Virgil was starting to think that maybe the king was, well, he seemed to be just a few plums short of a fruit pie, in a manner of speaking.

Roman had taken to amusing—read, distracting— the king through all hours of the day. Breakfast was spent in presence of the king, as were lunch and dinner. Any times the king wasn’t involved in important meetings, were filled by Roman with hunting trips, discussions and chess matches. It was awful, and exhausting. Even though Virgil didn’t have to talk, in fact, he was mostly forbidden from talking, simply being in the king’s presence seemed to have this draining affect, that was slowly sapping away all of his energy.

Even more than that was the fact that Virgil simply had to stand beside Roman and watch as his emotions jumped into the air with every sentence Remus came out with. What was disconcerting was how similar they were- often, they would say the same thing at the same time, or mirror each other’s moves when playing chess, and they way they looked… Virgil hadn’t known that Remus was Roman’s twin. 1 second older indeed…

And Roman, well… Whilst he was oblivious to many things, he certainly wasn’t oblivious to he and his twins’ similarities. Virgil was suffocating from all the worried sparks that exploded from Roman whenever the two stumbled over the same joke, or made the same argument.

After a particularly long day, they returned to Roman’s chambers at long after sundown, after walking Remus securely to his and Virgil simply collapsed, exhausted, into one of Roman’s chairs.

“There is no way we can keep this up..” He groaned.

“You’re right.” Sighed Roman. “There’s not way he’s not suspicious of something.”

“And we’re no closer to find anything to use against him!” said Virgil, and slumped further into his seat in despair.

“I’m sure there will be something Verge, we just have to be patient.”

With an energy Virgil couldn’t even fathom having, Roman pulled an easel out from the corner of a room, and set it up so he could paint, whilst looking over the top of it to listen and look at Virgil. Virgil was sure he would need another 5 minutes at least before he could lift his own arms, let alone something heavy as that.

“Nope. There’s nothing. He’s a model king, which is ironic, all things considered. This just… It’s all messed up!”

He saw a lightning rod of hurt release itself with Roman’s responding sigh. Then he wished he had said nothing at all.

“But then, I guess we should have expected it, I mean, he is related to you, I guess it makes sense he would have some of your… honour. ” He added, watching that lightning rod.

The emotion fizzled out, and Roman smiled at him over the canvas.

“That is true.”

“You’ve been working on that one for a while,” said Virgil, “can I see it?”

Roman blushed.

“Not just yet.”

Virgil sighed.

“All this time with the king is exhausting.”

Roman frowned.

“I thought you seemed more sluggish than usual. Do you need a day off?”

The tone was teasing, but Virgil knew by now that Roman would give him whatever he needed. At first he had put it down to Roman simply being chivalrous, but lately , he couldn’t get Logan’s words out of his head… _Haven’t you ever been flirted with before?_ The answer was no, of course he hadn’t, and now, he wondered, if Roman really was flirting with him at all, would he notice it?

“I’m sure I can manage to put up with you even at 50% of my normal energy, your highness,” He said, rolling his eyes.

Thankfully, now that they were in Roman’s room alone, with Virgil turning back to some sewing Roman had asked him to do, and Roman focusing on his painting again, Virgil could feel his energy returning to him, only for the disuse of his magic threaten to sour and spoil that energy in his veins.

Cautiously, he spread that energy out, like warmth from the fire into the room, lighting it with calm, content happiness. He sighed, let it tingle around him faintly, then pulled the energy back into himself. The ache in his bones eased, and that warmth spread through him. He heard Roman sigh contently too as he worked, then shiver as the magic was withdrew.

“It’s warm in here, will you open the balcony doors Verge?” Asked Roman,

“As you wish.”

The balcony doors were behind Roman himself, and Virgil was sure if he looked over his shoulder, he could catch a glimpse of this masterpiece that Roman was so intent on hiding, but he fought against it.

Roman was the prince- he could probably have him thrown in the dungeons for invading his privacy. Even more than that, he thought maybe he and Roman were friends. Maybe. He didn’t want to betray that. Not again.

It was a beautiful night that surrounded the castle. The skies were clear, and Virgil could see a hundred tiny stars spotted throughout them as he lifted his head. They seemed to blink down at him, and suddenly all else felt insignificant. He stood there, just breathing it in, the rare, fleeting safety of it all, that promised him refuge from the many many fears that surrounded him.

Soon enough though, the night began to gather a cold tinge to it, and Virgil shivered against it. Immediately, he felt soft fabric being draped over his shoulders. Roman’s red cloak. He tugged it closer around himself.

“Thanks.”

“You’re most welcome!”

Virgil sighed.

“I’ll get back to work—” He made his way to turn around, but Roman rested his hand on his shoulder, just like he had done when they first met.

“Please. It’s a beautiful night. Stay with me.”

Virgil hesitated.

“Not because I’m the prince and you think I’m ordering you. Just… stay, not because you have to, but… because you want to.”

Virgil nodded silently, and rested against the railing of the balcony.

“You seem troubled.” Said Roman.

“I’m always troubled,”

“About Patton?”

“About so many things,”

“Share them with me?” Roman offered.

“There is nothing you can help me with.”

There it was again, that spark of hurt, rising into the night. Virgil sighed. He couldn’t bear anymore pain. Not in this night that promised him what he needed to hear; that everything would be alright. Finally.

Slowly, he took Roman’s hand, and, even as his heart warred against it, his magic spread up Roman’s arm, to his heart, and quelled that lightning of pain, turning it grey, and lifeless. He knew Roman would barely feel it; this magic was instinctual now, and soft with practice. He watched as Roman’s eyes seemed frozen on their hands, joined together, but Virgil could see that faint confusion cross over them as his hurt fell to nothing.

“Verge…”

Virgil took his hands away, but then, as he did, there was that spark of hurt again. He bit back a curse. He couldn’t use his magic on Roman again… Not without him noticing. What could he have done to hurt his friend now?

Virgil watched him expectantly. Perhaps he could talk that pain away instead, like Patton might have done. Because Patton was good, and didn’t use his magic for selfish ends like his.

“Verge… You’re more than just my servant, you’re— you’re my friend. If there is anything I can do to ease your suffering, name it and it will be done, I promise.”

That was when Virgil saw it, a rising pink spark. Faint, like the embers of a fire, but definitely there.

Love.

His heart sank.

_My magic isn’t compatible with love._

Without giving himself time to hesitate, he ghosted his fingers against Roman’s hand again, and sent his magic like a rapid shot to that pink spark.

Snuffed it out. A grey, lifeless ember stared back at him.

Then he turned without a word, and walked away to his chambers, leaving Roman frozen in his wake, staring down at his hand.

*

Janus stared down at the little blue bubbles circling his hand in confusion. Patton had never been very good at messenger magic. Deciphering his message was nigh on impossible. He could sense agitation through his magic, but that was all that was really clear.

Was his little brother really in danger? Could he really be so desperate as to ask for his help?

Janus looked over his shoulder. The man in orange was still asleep, but Janus didn’t trust himself to get out of the cave they shared without waking him. An angry hiss tore itself from his throat.

The man shifted behind him, and the sound died before it had even begun.

He sighed.

_“I humbly appeal to the god of beginnings and ends, the great serpent, lend me your power. Grant my wish not to be unfulfilled.”_ He whispered into his curved staff. The staff twitched and grew longer. Janus held the staff close to his chest, and snapped two pieces from it’s length, casting them into the fire.

The pieces did nothing at first, then shivered and crackled in the flames, growing again like molten flesh, shuddering under a thick membrane of red, as they rose up, and stepped out of the ashes.

So the god had chosen two gifts for him, both that Janus recognized. A man in blue robes, tall and thin, with angled glasses and a pointed stare. The other, all in purple, a shaggy fringe hiding his face. Anger rose up within him. The boy who had left him behind.

Both of them had those same yellow eyes of all the god’s disciples— Janus had yet to master his summoning beyond that. The man in purple drew the hood of his patched cloak over his head, staring at the floor to hide them. The man in blue pushed his glasses closer to his face, covering them entirely.

“What are your orders master Janus?” His new disciples asked, voices monotone and dead, heads bowed before him.

“Travel to the castle of Arimere, and report to me on the condition of my brother. Do not harm him. Return immediately.”

“And if some should try to stop us?”

Janus grinned,

“You may deal with them however you see fit. I find a large flight of stairs can be quite persuasive. I’m quite inclined to them myself. Lord knows the castle has enough of them.”

They bowed, and disappeared into the knight, floating like small embers of a fire towards a castle far in the distance.

The man in orange turned back over in his sleep.


End file.
